elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Character—Chevalier Renald
Meet the Character—Chevalier Renald is part of the Meet the Character series written by ZeniMax Online Studios. This entry was published on August 14th, 2019. Contents .'']] Zeira copied the letters as you requested, down to the last detail. I would say you could pass these off for the originals, but the wand is mightier than the quill and this is the Tharns we’re talking about. Most of the Empress Regent’s letters were old news. If I had to guess why they paid so much to recover them from Imperial City, I’d say it has something to do with this Renald character. I’m sure they’d be willing to pay to know his whereabouts should that information come our way. —Walks-Softly “Clivia, Your father is about to embark on a foolish, desperate mission to save the Empire. Though I have said as much to the Emperor, he insists that this errand is necessary for the stability of his domain. Regardless, his restlessness on the subject poses a real threat to his ability to govern. I must spare you the details of this journey, but if the puddle-scrying High Elf’s plan works, your first child will inherit the whole of Tamriel. I trust you will keep the Elder Council in check while I’m traipsing across the countryside with a divining rod like some Bravil yokel. It’s best that I do not expose the details here, but I will remain in touch.” -- “As I feared, despite our efforts to remain inconspicuous, a group like ours attracts attention. We might have been more successful had we hitched Lyris to a cart. And if the swordmaster weren’t allergic to wearing a shirt. As it stands, a group of riders started shadowing our trail at least four days ago. We only barely noticed them, so it could have been far longer. If you do not receive word from me a week from the date of this letter, assume the worst and notify the legions to begin a search.” -- “The riders surrounded us in Pale Pass, which I can’t help but find ironic considering they were Akaviri, or at least making every effort to look the part. I almost laughed at the bandits putting on such an act until I noticed the make of their armor. It was a style I had not seen for more than a century: that of Reman’s Dragonguard. I didn’t recognize any of their number, but their leader gave me a look that said he knew exactly who we were. His heritage was evident in his eyes and hair. Too evident, I might say. Many Imperials with Akaviri ancestry are only barely indistinguishable from pure Cyrodilic stock. He invited us to parlay, though it was obvious that the request was a formality. Varen wisely acquiesced. He introduced himself as Chevalier Renald, an obvious pseudonym I’d never heard before. I suspected he wanted to know why the Emperor and Chancellor were blundering through the wilderness escorted by a handful of oddities. I did not expect him to reveal a frightening foreknowledge of our quest. He knew precisely what Varen sought. What he wanted to know was why. I could see that Varen strugged with the decision to deceive the so-called Dragonguard, so I stepped in by offering a half-truth: that Varen sought to relight the Dragonfires and restore the Empire. Renald fixed me with a hard gaze that almost mesmerized, and I’ll admit it took all my composure to maintain an impassive visage. I don’t believe I came under any spell, but it seemed as if he looked straight into my soul. If he saw through my deception, he did not say so. Instead, he offered to assist Varen in locating our prize. Renald and Varen clasped arms and swore an accord on their honor. I know such gestures hold meaning to the likes of Varen and Sai Sahan, but I remain skeptical of its value to this Chevalier Renald. Clivia, I want you to learn more about this man and his company, discreetly. The only way he could have known about the Companions’ mission is if he had connections far too close to the Emperor for my liking.” Category:Meet the Character